679
Elizabeth and Maggie become concerned with David's recent behavior, prompting Maggie to follow him into the west wing of Collinwood. Synopsis : The night which has just ended at the great estate of Collinwood will be remembered by many who live there. A little girl has awakened from a frightening dream, and she suddenly knows that the dream will come true, unless she can stop it. David hurts Amy while trying to stop her from telling Elizabeth about Quentin. Amy tries to tell Elizabeth, and then is stopped when she sees Quentin. Elizabeth and Maggie become concerned with David's recent behavior. Maggie follows David into the West Wing of Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: Disciplining is the only way to make David realize that he's living in a real world inhabited by real people and he has to deal with them, not with witches and ghosts and giants. ---- : Maggie: David, I want to be your friend. : David (turning around with an insincere smile on his face): But we are friends, Maggie. : Maggie: No, David, we're not. Even smiling like that at me doesn't make it so. : David: Vicki never said things like that. : Maggie: Well, Vicki had one way of dealing with you and I have another. ---- : David: Oh, Quentin, you're never gonna let us go, are you? : ---- : David (about Amy): She's a dumb girl. ---- : David (to Maggie): I don't like it when people "deal with me." Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Carolyn has told Elizabeth about David accosting Amy before. * David makes up a story about a friend, a giant named Lars, that has been captured by a wicked old witch in the house by the sea. * After Elizabeth leaves David's room, he throws a football player statue. * Elizabeth gives Maggie free rein to discipline David any way she likes. * Maggie takes the old telephone to her room. * David's room continues to have what looks like birthday cards in it. One appears to be of an owl. These don't appear to be birthday cards to me. If you're referring to the figures on either side of the mirror on the dresser, I believe they're just paper or cardboard cartoon figures, each holding up a sign (protest signs were common in the culture at the time and would sometimes show up in toys.) One of the signs says "Chicken Little was right," held up by what looks like to be a girl. The other figure seems to be a dog rather than an owl. These figures are actually not new in David's room. They were there in the 1967 Sarah's ghost story line. * Maggie finds the storage room in the west wing; there is a suit of armor and a suitcase there. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David and in the drawing room to Amy behind Elizabeth when Amy tries to tell her about Quentin. * TIMELINE: David is confined to his room for the rest of the day. 6pm: David implores Quentin to appear. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can briefly be seen twice on Elizabeth's head as she moves about the drawing room, and also on the wall on the left side of the screen as Elizabeth steps into David's room. * It is stated that it was the "other day" when David behaved badly towards Amy. However, the on-screen passage of time would suggest it to still be the same day. Isn't the reference to David hurting her "the other day" to the previous time when he was becoming physical with her? * Elizabeth flubs several lines when talking to Maggie. * When David sneaks out of his room, his door is still open from the previous scene. * David opens the door to the west wing right up, but in the past it has usually been kept locked. * When Maggie takes the "Quentin telephone" away from David, she says she's going to take it to her room. When she leaves the room, Maggie turns to the left in the hallway, but her room is to the right at the end of the hallway. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 679 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 679 - The Not Happening Gallery ( }}) 679e.jpg|Ghost Trauma 679kh.jpg|Elizabeth & David 679kj.jpg|Confined Category:Dark Shadows episodes